


shut up and dance with me

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Natsume just had to teach that idiot how to couple dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my trade with taya !! here are your dancing nerds (natsumugis)

Following dance steps should be fairly simple.

After three years of attending Yumenosaki, Tsumugi did have to go through regular dance practice. It was one of their main classes, a fixed part of their daily routine just like maths classes were in a regular school. Yet, just like everything else he did in his life, he messed it up completely.

"Damn yOU."

Natsume didn't even bother to hide his irritation when Tsumugi stepped on his foot for the sixth time. Couple dancing was much harder than everything Tsumugi was used to. Usually, he'd just try to match his unit members pace, try his best not to drag him down. But with Natsume so close to him, watching every single of his clumsy movements, Tsumugi was at a loss. He couldn't just wait and watch to copy him. Instead, he was forced to move at the same time as his partner. To make it even worse, he didn't even have any music to adjust to in the empty library.

"Can you not even wALTZ?"

"You are horrible awful at this, can you not do a single things pROPERLY?"

Natsume let go of Tsumugi's shoulder to take a step back and scowl. "You're the woRST."

"Sorry, sorry."

"I know you aREN'T," Natsume paused as if he got an idea. "Maybe you'll suck less at this if I threaten to burn these..."

Grabbing one of the books from the shelves – the second book of the Lord of the Rings, mind you – he got an unusually satisfied look on his face. Tsumugi is always glad to see his unit members smile, however.

"Please, I beg you, don't burn them, Natsume-chan."

"You fOOL." Stuffing the book back into the shelf with so much strength that it made Tsumugi wince, Natsume turned on the back of his heel. "Never in my left have I met someone so incorrigible, so bothersome and as unconcerned as yOU."

"Did you have to put them back with so much force?" Tsumugi quickly rushed to the shelf to pull the book out again and make sure its cover wasn't damaged. In his worry, he didn't hear Natsume's sigh or saw him rolling his eyes. "Ah, it's still okay, I'm relieved~ Why do we have to practice dancing here anyway?"

Natsume snorted. With a few swift and determined steps, he moved close to him again. "Do YOU ever listen to when people tALK?"

"Even if I try, I never understand a word you say anyway..."

That turned out to be the wrong reply, because Natsume got a furious look on his face and stole the book out of Tsumugi's grip. "It's a real SHAME I don't have my lighter with ME."

Tsumugi let out a relieved breath, before looking at Natsume again. For some reason, he had applied dark lipstick and long earrings were dangling next to his cheeks. It looked a bit weird with the Yumenosaki school uniform, but then it did suit his as one of the oddballs. If only Tsumugi knew why he dressed up.

"Why we are practising hERE? It's not as if I could just book a studio for tHIS," he placed his hand on Tsumugi's shoulder with a sigh. "Just imagine what it would look like to an oUTSIDER. They might assume thINGS."

"What things?"

Moving after Natsume's lead, Tsumugi tried to not mess up the step. Two steps behind, one to the side and then turn. Or something like this. He stumbled over Natsume's feet.

"Screw yOU."

"Sorry!"

"Don't always apoloGIZE," Natsume shoved Tsumugi around in a circle. Thinking it was just part of the dance, Tsumugi didn't see a point in resisting, until his back met another book shelf. "Shit, and you want to graduate this year? How terrible. You'll ruin this school's reputation and the futures of your current juniors, get thAT?"

"Ah, I didn't mean to. But really, Natsume-chan, I don't think they'll blame my mistakes on the school I attended. In the end, I've always been stupid, so –"

The hands that pressed him against the shelf tightened on the fabric of his shirt. "Awfully stupid. The worst fool. I hate you, but don't you get IT?"

"Don't get what?"

Letting out another wave of curses and insults, Natsume pulled Tsumugi back from the shelf, continuing to push him around in the library. At this point, it didn't feel like a dance at all and yet, Natsume was so insistent about it. He moved as if they were doing a ritual. The stones of his earring glittered as if they radiated their own light and his dark lips made Tsumugi feel as if he was dancing with a real witch.

"You are such a fool. Since when do I care about the name of our school or the likes?" Dancing faster and faster, Tsumugi found it even harder to match Natsume's pace, so it took him all his concentration to match up with him. "What I care about is _you_."

"If you don't work HARD and make sure no one will use you AGAIN, I'll forever hate you, oKAY?"

Instead of giving Tsumugi time to properly process those words, or giving him to do anything at all, Natsume makes him spin on the back of his heel. "See? I knew I could teach you how to dance."

"Did you? Ah, I guess my body was just moving on its own," Tsumugi laughed nervously. Now that he was again aware of them dancing, he felt himself get clumsier again. "Oh, but Natsume-chan. I thought you hated me already?"

"I do hate yOU," Natsume exclaimed, irritated. "But if you make a fool of yourself, the name of our school and its future students will sUFFER."

"But didn't you just say you don't care about those things."

"The only thing I said was that I'll burn your books. But ah, so you DO _listen_ when people speak? Can't you just SHUT UP AND DANCE?"


End file.
